


Too Slow

by DumplingWhisperer



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Drabble, Gen, Gun Violence, I think?, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingWhisperer/pseuds/DumplingWhisperer
Summary: Things don't go as planned for Harry.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Too Slow

COMPOSURE: The blood is slowly blooming through the fabric of your shirt, no matter how tight you tie it. You press down with your jittery hands, but your arms have turned into electricity, unreal and useless.

HALF-LIGHT: You saw the gun being drawn and acted on pure instinct. Your instincts were too slow. Now you're down on the ground with a bullet lodged in muscle and organ tissue.

VOLITION: It was meant for you, it was meant to _be_ you. This was the last thing you wanted.

ESPRIT DE CORPS: I know. And I wouldn't let you, the lieutenant thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> STILL haven't beaten this game, but that doesn't mean the Angst Machine isn't in high gear. (Pls no spoilers in comments, if you are so kind to leave one!)


End file.
